


Three-Sentence Shipping

by somnivagrantTraviatus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All characters are presumed old enough for their ships, Alphys is Bi, Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Undernovela, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Aromantic Papyrus, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Demiromantic Sans, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Homestuck Shipping Symbols, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, requests are open!, tags will continue to update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnivagrantTraviatus/pseuds/somnivagrantTraviatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein I write three sentence minifics to sum up any and every Undertale ship. Don't see your favorite? Request it!</p><p>These minifics will be using the Homestuck shipping quadrants. For those not in the know, that means a ship can be a typical romantic-type relationship (hearts), a close platonic bond dedicated to balancing each participant out (diamonds), a rivalry-based hatemance (spades), or one person interceding between two feuding parties (clubs). Some ships may fit into more than one of these categories.</p><p>Tense and viewpoint shift between each minific.</p><p>(Note: I don't necessarily ship every pairing posted here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <3 Aldyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start things off with the undisputed OTP.

**Hearts:** “I still c-can't believe we’re on the actual s-surface,” Alphys breathed, staring rapturously at the setting sun. Undyne laughed, a hand lazily thrown over her girlfriend’s shoulder. “It is pretty great up here, but I think I'd be happy anywhere, as long as I'm with you.”


	2. <3 Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Followed by the fandom's juggernaut.

**Hearts:** She hasn't told him her name yet this timeline, but he can still feel the edges of the space in his mind where his nickname for her goes. He tells another dumb joke and she laughs like it's the best thing she's ever heard, like he hasn't said this same exact punchline at least fifty times by now. But her braying laughter still brings a smile to his face, and he grins — he almost doesn't even mind the resets, if he can hear her laugh like that again, and again, and again.


	3. <3 <> <3< Charisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The determined humans. Requested by Annothor!

**Hearts:** Sharing thoughts with someone as flirty as Frisk meant that it was only a matter of time before Chara knew exactly how the other human felt about them. Being the kind of person that they are, Chara taunted them over this source of weakness, but it was only once the two were separated that Chara realized how empty their head felt without Frisk in it. As soon as they were reunited, Chara refused to let the other human out of their sight, and it wasn't long before they started keeping constant physical contact, getting as close to being the same person again as they could.

**Diamonds:** They balance each other out. Frisk is the common sense to Chara's instincts, the one who vetoes their intrusive thoughts and keeps them from putting others in danger; Chara’s the strength behind Frisk’s determined pacifism, reassuring them that they deserve the friends and family they have and keeping them from getting hurt, under their own hands or others’. Despite not always seeing eye to eye, each one knows that they're better off together.

**Spades:** What had been a constant struggle ebbed as Frisk stopped battling for control, letting Chara slaughter as many monsters as they liked without a peep. But the quiet was boring, Chara decided, so they turned it into a contest: killing monsters as brutally as possible, keeping up a cruel running commentary the whole time, in the hopes of coaxing a reaction — any reaction — from their unwitting partner. Perhaps, with time, the other human would finally break, and then the fun could really begin.


	4. <3 Frasriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallen human and the fallen prince.

**Hearts:** “You’re the friend I've always wanted,” Asriel tells them, and their heart twinges both for Chara’s sake and the sake of this boy, who was so kind and had been repaid only with pain. “Just a friend?” they ask, waggling their eyebrows to take their mind off the tears in their eyes, and Asriel’s eyes widen as he blushes. “I- We can't,” he answers, voice heavy with resignation and tears ( _he always was a crybaby_ , they can almost hear Chara say), and, as they hug him for the first time, all the Determination they can muster is focused on finding a way to give him the happy ending he deserves.


	5. <> Mettablook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost cousins.

**Diamonds:** He strides into their room like he owns the place, not that that's any different from how he walks anywhere else, and settles himself gracefully on their floor. “Blooky, my dear cousin, it has come to my attention that you have had a _bad day_ ,” he proclaims, “so I have come to indulge in our family’s time-honored tradition together.” They try to protest — they're in the middle of their latest mix, and that comment didn't hurt their feelings too badly, they promise, and doesn't he have more important things to be doing than lying on the floor feeling like garbage with them? — but he just lays a metal finger gently over their mouth and assures them that the most important thing he has to do right now is making them feel better.


	6. <3 <> <3< Chariel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other fallen human. Same prince, though. Requested by sin!

**Hearts:** From the moment he'd helped them up after their long fall, he'd been nothing but kind to them, and it made Chara want to tear their hair out and scream with frustration. Finally, they couldn't take it anymore, and told him to just hit them and get it over with. His innocent eyes had widened and filled with tears, and, though they didn't deserve it, he'd wrapped his furry arms around their trembling body in a gentle hug, promising he'd never hurt them.

**Diamonds:** He's not Flowey anymore, he swears he's not, but sometimes someone will look at him the wrong way and he'll snarl at them, or he’ll catch himself thinking about how easy it would be to kill one of Frisk’s stupid friends. Chara's the only one who knows what those thoughts feel like. He's so lucky that they've forgiven him for before.

**Spades:** Asriel had thought the things they used to do to him were just their way of making friends, but Flowey isn't that stupid anymore. Locking him in the wardrobe, shutting his ears or tail in the door, stealing his things — those were all their way of challenging him, of seeing how worthy he was, and he had just been too dumb to realize it. If- no, when Chara comes back, he'll prove he's no idiot; he'll turn all Chara’s tricks back on them until they have no choice but to admit that he deserves to be by their side.


	7. <3 c3< Locket Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's round out this group already.

**Hearts:** They've all spent so much time alone, it's a relief to wake up in a tangled pile of warm limbs and fur. Frisk stretches languidly in the sunlight, catlike, and Chara pretends not to stare at where their datemate’s shirt rides up by hiding behind Asriel. Frisk notices anyway and winks at the two of them (or maybe they didn't notice anything and just wanted to flirt a little? It's hard to tell with Frisk), and Asriel laughs, pulling them all into a tight hug before letting go so the humans can get ready for breakfast.

**Clubs:** Some days, Chara is saccharinely unforgiving and Asriel is waspish and baiting, and it takes Frisk ages to get them to stop sniping at each other over breakfast. Others, Asriel’s playful teasing gets to be too much for the most sensitive of their group to handle, and Chara has to drag Frisk back from their room and make their monster apologize. They all bring up bad memories for each other far more often than is probably healthy, and none of their coping mechanisms are good for them or anyone else, but there's always one person out of the three who can push aside their own issues to help the others with theirs, and together, they make a halfway-decent relationship.


	8. <3 Friskid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you smooch a lizard?

**Hearts:** Given the frequency with which Frisk has caught them after a fall, it’s no surprise when Monster Kid finds themself in the arms of the savior of monsterkind, but this is the first time Frisk has made a joke about Kid “falling for them”. “Y-you've been spending too much time around Sans, haha,” Kid stutters, turning away from Frisk’s inexorable finger guns. With their head turned like this, they can't see the look of determination that comes over Frisk’s face, but Kid can definitely feel it when the human presses a gentle kiss to their cheek.


	9. <3 <3< ToriGorey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat smooches. Yeah, I saw you, mysterious commenter. ;3

**Hearts:** She stirs beside him, and he smiles, pretending to snore. She’s onto him, of course (she always is), but plays along, pressing gentle kisses to his face and coaxing him to greet the day. But he just yawns, throwing a sleepy arm over her shoulders and pulling her back down to the blankets, a sly grin stretching across his muzzle as he persuades his wife to remain in bed just a little longer.

**Spades:** He’s fallen so far from the kind king whose strength she had once admired, and behind all the rage, the confusion, she hurts for him. How could he have let himself be brought so low by his anger? If she can forgive the humans, so can he, and she doesn’t understand why he’s so determined to deepen the wound between their species.


	10. <> HoneyMustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Or  <3, I guess, if you're into that sort of thing. Requested by AnnAisu!

**Diamonds:** Despite all the differences (his fascination with red and black clothes, for one, and the sharpness to his teeth), this edgy Sans was familiar, though Papyrus was unsure which similarities were to his brother and which were to himself. His cagey mannerisms were more similar to Papyrus’s own, but the expressions he made (when someone acknowledged his puns, when he liked the taste of something, when he was drowsy but didn’t want to admit it) looked eerily similar to his Sans’s. That was why Papyrus was determined to try and heal the damage done to Red’s soul — no one deserved to live with that much fear, but Sans especially deserved better… even if this version of him was kind of a brat.


	11. <3 <> Papyton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cinnamon roll and the robot. Requested by SmartGirl333!

**Hearts:** It's obvious that both skeletons are natural-born performers, but the only one Mettaton has eyes for is tall, bright, and bony. Papyrus is such fun to hang out with, whether the two of them are having posing competitions in Alphys and Undyne’s living room or filming a cooking show together in the studio, and his cheer and enthusiasm are contagious. But Mettaton suspects that there's more to the skeleton than the interests they share, even if those interests are pretty great, and the more time he spends with Papyrus, the more he wants to know what's behind the skeleton’s smiling mask.

**Diamonds:** “It's a marvelous act, darling, but the curtain has to close sometime,” Mettaton says, and the smile drops off Papyrus’s face. “Was it really so obvious?” he asks quietly, and the robot shushes him, pulling him into a tight hug. “It would be indistinguishable from the real thing for anyone but a star performer like myself,” he promises the skeleton, “and I assure you, I won't judge.”


	12. <> Edgeberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tall shoutpole and the short blueberry. (Could also be Hearts, I guess.) Requested by Sandra!

**Diamonds:** This strange version of his brother is delicate and pure, but so strong, too, clinging to his soap-bubble happiness even in a hopeless world like this. He talks with even the Great and Terrible Papyrus without a flicker of fear, putting so much thought into how to make him happy, or even just asking about his day. He'd do anything to protect either Sans’s life, but, to his surprise, he finds himself wanting to protect Blue’s happiness, too.


	13. <> <3< Blue Raspberry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA CherryBerry. Also requested by Sandra!

**Diamonds:** Sans isn’t as naive as people think, but he still can’t even begin to imagine what life in a kill-or-be-killed world would be like. To have survived in a universe where everyone wants to kill you, Red must be super strong, but Sans can see the toll that’s taken on his alt-self. All he wants to do is be there for Red and help him heal (and maybe keep him from accidentally dusting the neighbors).

 **Spades:** This stupid universe’s resident Sans has it so easy, and he doesn’t even know. While Red’s been busy fighting to survive in a kill-or-be-killed world, Blue’s been taking fucking _cooking lessons_ with _the fucking Captain of the Royal Guard_ , playing _patty-cake_ with the human or some shit, and his Papyrus reads him bedtime stories and doesn’t yell at him when he fucks up dinner and even hugs him sometimes! Blue’s everything Red could’ve been, and Red loathes him to the depths of his battered, fucked-up SOUL.


	14. <> <3/<3< Bluescreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say quadrant flipping? I'm pretty sure I heard someone say quadrant flipping. ;3 Requested by cryptologicalMystic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the zalgo text. I'll post the translations if anyone needs them.

**Diamonds:** Okay, so Error had single-handedly destroyed Sans’s timeline, killed almost everyone Sans knew, and forced him to fight his own brother. And it wasn’t like Sans had forgotten any of that! But it was obvious that his alt-self had serious issues, and, while that wasn’t enough to make him forget about all Error had done, maybe having a friend would be enough to convince the glitched skeleton to start taking the first steps toward redemption.

 **?̵́̈́̌̇͛̽͟?̨̉̈́ͣ̀** It seems like Blueberry Sans is the only thing the voices ever talk about, nowadays, and Error’s sure the other skeleton’s noticed how often his attention seems to wander to him (ẁh̷at dơe͜s̛ ͠he̴ ͢tàste͞ l̵i͟kew̧h̶a͏t ̡if y̨ou͝’r̸e s͢o͞ulma̢t̀es͏h͘e̡ ͜d̶o̴es̛n’t ̡h͡at͢e͘ ͡y̢o͟u ̕t̢ha͢t̀ ͟mea͠ns ͠h͟e ͘lo̵ve̢s y̵ou҉ ͝r̢ight). He finds himself doing things he’s never done before (ma͠y̡b̛e ͝h͝e’d̕ lik͟e ͠a ̡s̸ouven̛ír͡h͟e ͢l̀o̶o͟ks͜ ͢c̵u͝t͡e ͠wi̸th̀ your͏ gl̴as͏s͟e̕s onhe̢ ͢l̨ik̵e̡s̛ ch̴o̢c͏ola͘te̵ r̕ig͢h̛t͞yo̶u̸ ͞s̸h́ou̶ld̸ ̷le҉t́ ̴h̸i̕m t҉e͘ach yǫu̵ ̢how̶ to ́kn̛i͘t͘), even feeling lonely when he goes out on trips by himself (so͜meo͡ne͞’̢s͏ feelin͘g ex͠t̨rą-brutal ̷ţoday̛), and he hates how loud the voices are, clamoring at the inside of his skull and rI҉n̛͢g̷̕͝i̕N͏N̶̛̕g҉ ̸͜ì͟N̷H͘͞ ͏͜͢is ̢͝H͠͠e͡͠áD̛d̵͢ H̢͝͏E̷̴ ̕̕H̷̢͠A͏̕͠S̴̡͘͡͠t̴̴͞E̴A͟͠ ̷̀͟i̷̡͝T̶̶́ ̧͢͠͠H͞E̸̡͜s̷̸̡͜͝H̀͏A͜t̨́̕͢E҉̶͡͏҉S̷̀ ̀́͘͠I̵̵͟͢T̴́̀t́͘͝H͝E҉͡H͘͟͢҉A҉̀T̴̨͘E̢̛͢͜Ś̡͡-

When he reboots, Blueberry gives him a relieved smile and says he’s glad he’s alright, and Error nearly glitches out again, not sure if the voices in his head are shouting _l͘ov͢e҉_ or _h͝a͡t̢e_.


	15. <> <3< Charans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty brother killer and the judge. Requested by Moonfireshadow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now with added Diamonds, at the request of BlackCat!

**Diamonds:** He's not sure what got to them; only that, somehow, they've fallen far behind the group and are just standing there, smiling. It takes him far too long to realize he recognizes that smile, the way it's pulled tight at the edges with the farthest thing from humor, and when he does, it's all he can do to keep from swearing. Instead he folds his hands into his pockets and stands near them, close but not too close, and asks, “wanna hear an elastic joke?”

 **Spades:** He snaps awake from a dream tinged with blue and white and gold and red red red, laughter and the glint of a knife ringing in his skull, his SOUL roiling with fear and loathing and, worse still, a smugly sadistic satisfaction. He gropes blindly for the bottle by his bed and raises it to his teeth, but instead of ketchup, he gets a mouthful of starchy water, and the bottle, when he looks more closely at it, has “Get dunked on” written on the side in precise black lettering. How did they even- ugh, more time shenanigans, probably, but they're not the only one who can get around reality, and if that's the way they want to play it, well, he can give as good as he gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how well this got what I wanted to say across, but, eh, it's hard to fit everything in three sentences. I was going for something along the lines of "They both know what they're capable of, but once they get to the surface they call a truce and just prank each other mercilessly."


	16. <3 <3< Mettasans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonebot! Requested by Moonfireshadow.

**Hearts:** Despite his vapid and vain exterior, Sans discovers, Mettaton is a bright, courageous person who cares about his family just as much as Sans cares about his own. And Mettaton realizes how empty even popularity feels, without someone there to tell him jokes like he's just another monster. Papyrus is thrilled when he finds out the star might end up as his brother-in-law, but the couple is content to take it slow, especially since Sans has promised to make a televised wedding an embarrassment neither of them will forget.

**Spades:** It had started with dark glares when no one else was looking, then escalated into whoopie cushions on the seats at his interviews and teleprompters with words that were _just slightly_ off script. He’s not sure what he did to piss Sans off so badly, but he wishes the skeleton would go back to just glaring at him already. He already knows that Sans simply cannot be beaten in a prank-off, and those smoldering sockets had looked so _hot_ in that starched suit Mettaton had picked out especially for him.


	17. <> Papysans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly love. Requested by UndertaleIsMyLife and AnnAisu.

**Diamonds:** They take care of each other. It’s just what brothers do. So when Sans comes home a little slumpier than usual with a plastic grin, or when Papyrus’s excitability turns into nervous anxiety or a manic smile they both know has no humor, the other brother doesn’t even have to think before bundling him into a big hug and making sure he’s okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, how do I pronouns.


	18. <> Papdyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's call this Bonefish. I get the feeling Papyrus would be happier with that than Boneicuda.
> 
> Writing this is what made me realize that, if Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne stood in a room together, they'd only have one eye between them.

**Diamonds:** “I ALREADY KNOW THAT I AM VERY COOL, BUT MY BROTHER DOES NOT SEEM TO REALIZE HOW VERY COOL HE IS,” Papyrus says, smashing a tomato with a bone, and Undyne frowns. “Alphys has the same problem, I think, but there's only so much I can do to make her feel better when all we do is text occasionally and watch stuff together.” The two turn to look at each other, resolve gleaming in their eye, and, as they passionately destroy Undyne’s kitchen, Undyne shouts, “We’re gonna make those nerds happy somehow, no matter what!”


	19. <3< Sansdyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boneicuda is a name far better suited to this ship.

**Spades:** “you can't keep leading him on like this, undyne,” Sans says, but the guard captain just sneers. “I'll tell him when I'm good and ready, _sentry_ , and until then, you can keep your mouth shut.” “my mouth is always shut,” he points out, grinning like he always does, and Undyne growls, fighting back the urge to punch his stupid smirk off his stupid face for the fourth time in ten minutes.


	20. <3 <> Salphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Nerd Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for a (very brief) mention of suicidal thoughts.

**Hearts:** She misses Undyne with all her heart, but Undyne isn't here, isn't the one helping her run a dying, hopeless kingdom desperate enough to accept _her_ as a ruler. That's Sans’s job. He’s the one helping with her speeches, her policies; the one she cries to in the middle of the night or the middle of the day, when everything’s just so _much_ and she just wants to die and get it over with, and she knows he can't return the feelings she has for him, not when he barely even knows her yet, despite everything, but just being there for her is enough — _has_ to be enough.

**Diamonds:** “D-do you ever feel like you made a mistake,” she asks, “like everything would've turned out fine if you'd just done what you were s-supposed to sooner, and it's your fault things t-turned out so badly?” He laughs, eyes dark, but she's seen too many nightmares to be afraid of some empty sockets, and when she comes to hug him, he sinks into her scaly arms. They spend a while like that before Alphys asks if he wants to make fun of horrible movies together, and it doesn't change anything for either of them, but it's nice anyway.


	21. <3< Mettapants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale is probably the only fandom in which I can say that Legs hates 'Pants and have it still make sense. Requested by cryptologicalMystic!

**Spades:** He's not sure how it started, actually, this bitter enmity between himself and his boss, but what he does know is he's not going to let that stupid rectangle get the best of him. After being forced to listen on repeat to that CD about how awful he is at his job, something clicked: this torment isn't going to stop unless he makes it stop, by giving Mettaton a taste of exactly what he's been dishing out. A slow smirk crosses his face; it's not a good idea to piss off the one monster who runs your schedule, costume department, and cameras.


	22. <3 <> Sansgore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people never write about these two? They've got such an interesting relationship. Requested by .! (Dot? Period? Eh, close enough.)

**Hearts:** A distant pulse of distressed magic has Asgore dropping his watering can and running to the golden corridor, calling, “Sans?” as he goes. “i-i’m fine,” the skeleton weakly assures him, leaning heavily against one of the giant pillars and clutching at the left side of his skull. Asgore snorts, ignoring the grunt of surprise that comes when he gently lifts Sans into his arms, chiding, “You don’t have to hide your pain from me, you know,” and completely missing the bright flush over the smaller monster’s cheekbones.

 **Diamonds:** Technically his job is just to be the king’s last line of defense, but when Asgore exits the throne room, head low and and fur covered in a spray of red, Sans can't help but lay a gentle hand on the side of his king’s arm as he passes. Asgore startles, but recovers quickly, giving the skeleton a smile that doesn't reach his eyes. It's not as if Sans _likes_ that his boss is goin’ round killing kids, but he can respect a man who’s that committed to his promises, and he hates the lost, empty look spending more and more time on his king’s proud features.


	23. <3 c3< SoriGorey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's round out this group!

**Hearts:** Apparently, being the sole confident for both halves of a broken marriage leads to being sandwiched between two warm, furry bodies who could both crush him in an instant. A hand, he's not sure whose, rubs gently over his vertebrae, and an involuntary rattle shakes its way through his bones. “You purr!” Tori exclaims, delighted, and, face completely blue, Sans hides in his hoodie, Asgore’s deep laughter ringing through his ribcage.

**Clubs:** “Why don't you just die already, you child killer, and do the world a favor?” Toriel screams at her ex-husband, who growls, “I was doing the best I could for my people while _you_ ran away,” and Sans winces. There are little embers flickering on Toriel’s claws, and Asgore’s hand is clenching air like he wishes he was holding his trident. It's not really in Sans’s nature to interfere, but somebody’s gotta do it before this fight comes to blows, so he lets his eyes go dark and steps between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite set so far out of the ones I've finished. :3


	24. <3< Honedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force.
> 
> (Nah, it's just Swap!Pap and Fell!Pap hating each other. Requested by aulia!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now featuring a bonus minific on why Stretch hates Fell so much!

**Spades:** It's interesting that his doppelgänger persists so strongly in declaring himself the better Papyrus when Fell can see so much of himself in the other skeleton. A slow smirk curls at the corner of his fanged mouth as he dodges expertly around another of the freak’s attacks, the pattern precisely mirroring that of his own. What would it take, he wonders, to get him to admit they're exactly the same?

**Spades:** He doesn't just hate the other him, he _despises_ him, a feeling only intensified by his hatred for himself. Looking at Fell is like looking in a funhouse mirror, his worst traits on display and paraded around for all to see, and, though even on his worst days he can comfort himself with the thought that at least he'd never hurt Sans, that this bastard exists proves that, under the right circumstances, he absolutely would. Sans is the only reason he hasn't tried to start a fight yet, but even with the threat of his brother’s disapproval, he's not sure how much longer he can hold back.


	25. c3< Fransey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, a skeleton and a flower walk into a bar...

**Clubs:** “if i hadn't made that promise, you'd be dead where you stand- or, uh, sit, i guess,” Sans says, eyeing the clay pot. Flowey grimaces. “Same to you, Trashbag.”


	26. <3 <> Algore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An American politician and environmentalist who served as the 45th Vice President of the United States from 1993 to 2001 under President Bill Clinton. (- Wikipedia)
> 
> I also like to call this ship Tyrannosaurus Rex!

**Hearts:** She names her variables after Undyne, but Asgore’s the one she writes about, fantasizing about helping him move on from his ex-wife, or what it might feel like to be swept into those massive arms. But it'd never work out, of course, and, even though she's the happiest she's ever been with Undyne, the knowledge that he'd never choose her still hurts. Then again, finding out he doesn't even know what anime is makes hooking him back up with Toriel much less urgent — there's no way she could smooch someone who’s never even heard of _Ouran_!

**Diamonds:** This is it; she’s finally gotten up the nerve to tell Asgore about the disastrous consequences of the Determination experiments, and all there is to do now is wait for his reaction. He looks horrified at first ( _ohnoohgodhehatesmeiknewishouldn’tvedonethis_ ), but the awful expression soon smooths out into a solemn acceptance, and his eyes are kind as he rests a giant hand on her trembling shoulder. “Though I understand why you did not,” he says, voice heavy with regret, “I wish you had told me this sooner, so I could have been there for you.”


	27. <3< Mettadyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry sushi vs the toaster!

**Spades:** He'd pulled her aside before her date with Alphys and asked if she was really planning on going out in _that_. She'd thought her choice of dating attire was perfectly fine and told him exactly where he could stick his condescending offer to “doll her up, _daaarling_ ~”. But damn if his comments hadn't made her more nervous than usual, reading judgement that wasn't there into every one of her girlfriend’s stutters and glances, and as she sweats over how to hold the stupid little pointy sticks she’s supposed to be eating with, she's already plotting how she’ll get him back.


	28. <3 <> Flopyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know lots of people think leaving Flowey and Papyrus alone together would be daisy-aster-ous, but I have to disagreen. Their relationship can bee cute if it's handled the right way - no orchid-ding!
> 
> Sorry.

**Hearts:** If he were capable of feeling love for anyone, surely it should be for the one person who is always pleased to see him, who's too stupid to know why he shouldn't keep trying to make him happy. Flowey can't even bring himself to hurt the idiot anymore. _Surely, that must be love_ , the flower thinks sarcastically to himself, bitterly wishing for the days when that word meant anything to him, when it didn't call to mind only a faint memory of guilt and the smell of dust.

**Diamonds:** Despite not having the emotional capacity to mean anything he says, Flowey is a surprisingly good listener, always ready with exactly what Papyrus most needs to hear. He knows the flower doesn't really care about his problems, but the effort Flowey puts into their interactions proves he’s not the horrible abomination he thinks he is. So, just like every time they play this game, Papyrus pretends to know nothing of his friend’s plans, hoping that maybe this run will be the time his emotional support helps Flowey to turn towards the light.


	29. <3 <> <3< Mettuffet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The corporate power couple.

**Hearts:** That outfit she has on is absolutely _darling_ , Mettaton notices, eyes drawn helplessly to her from across the room, and _ohhhhh yessss_ , her cooking is divine. But Mettaton can't do anything surreptitiously, and Muffet is well aware of his eyes on her, if the phone number and _call me_ in elegant, spindly script at the bottom of the bill are any indication. He blows her a kiss back in answer, and she giggles, waving him out with a hand pressed to her cheek and a spider’s three-eyed equivalent of a wink.

**Diamonds:** “Managing a massive media empire is just so _demanding_ ,” he complains, raising a flute of some sparkly drink or other to his face and spilling it gracefully over his metal front. Muffet laughs in that adorably creepy way of hers and takes a dainty sip of something he doesn't want to think too deeply about. “Oh, believe me, dearie, I know; coordinating the movements and activities of a whole clan presents one with challenges that, I'd imagine, are quite similar.”

**Spades:** She blinks slowly at him, all her eyes closing in turn, and smiles, showing just a hint of one dainty fang. “I’ve heard rumors that you've been attempting to break into our corner of the market, dearie,” she chirps. “Why, yes, darling,” he answers, smiling just as dangerously back, “I have been; is there a problem with that?”


	30. <3 <> Kingdings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goat and the goop. Requested by PrincessQueenLillipop!

**Hearts:** From the moment he'd met the man that was to be his boss, Gaster had been head over heels for him. His broad shoulders, soft-looking fur, and kind demeanor left Gaster reeling, and when he became Asgore’s second-closest confident, it was difficult to keep himself from promising to erase all of his worries. All he wanted to do was ensure his king’s happiness, now and forevermore, but that was the young queen’s job, now, and, seeing the smile talking of her brought to Asgore’s face, Gaster knew he'd never be anything more to the king than his royal scientist and friend.

**Diamonds:** When he agreed to the position of Royal Scientist, at no point did he think that title would necessitate listening to his boss swoon helplessly over a girl. Despite that, and the fact that he'd literally rather be doing _anything else_ , here he is, telling the king for the third time that just _talking_ to her would probably go over better than some elaborate scheme set up to sweep her off her feet. “But what if-” Asgore begins again, and Gaster sighs, covering his eye sockets with a tired hand and cursing his inability to say no to the big lug. 


	31. <3 Grillster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a bartender with maybe two lines delivered by proxy is shipped with a character that isn't even in the game for your viewing pleasure. Requested by PrincessQueenLillipop!
> 
> (Includes a bonus minific based on SilverSkye13's Gaster and Grillby from [Casting Rain](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6119951), which you should definitely read if you haven't already.)

**Hearts:** His coworkers had insisted on taking him out for a night of revelry, but all he really wanted to do was get back to his desk. Unfortunately for his evening plans, the bar’s booths were far more comfortable than his desk chair, and the string of all-nighters he'd been pulling for the past four days finally caught up to him. His awakening the next afternoon was far more pleasant; the unfamiliar bed he found himself in and the apologetic but unregretful note on the nightstand contributed greatly to that, along with being well-rested for the first time in over a month, and he vowed to pay the soft-spoken bartender back for his kindness and generosity as soon as possible.

 **Hearts:** They’re eating in the mess hall together when Gaster interrupts their conversation to peck Grillby on what would be his cheek. Grillby flares higher in surprise, flames flushing an embarrassed blue, but when he asks, “What was that for?!” the other monster only hums, smirking. “I wanted to see what would happen, Firefly.”


	32. Sans <> (Frisk <3 Asriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get a little complicated. Requested by Avahcyriin - thanks again for the challenge!

**Hearts and Diamonds:** It’s hard, being two easily-tempted kids who have done horrible things that no one else remembers. They’re the only ones who really know what they’ve both undone, how awful they really are, but there’s a solace to be found in someone who knows what you are and loves you anyway. And it isn’t the same as forgiveness, but there’s something cleansing about confessing all their sins anew, about being watched, about being judged; it’s harder to give in to temptation when they know Sans can tell exactly what they’re thinking.


	33. <> Alphaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lizard and the calculator. Requested by SmartGirl333!

**Diamonds:** He’s ashamed to admit that he'd ignored all of Alphys’s red flags, too absorbed in the rush of fame to think much of the one who had gotten him there, only bothering to keep in contact for repairs and so he’d know when his new body was done. Nowadays, he makes a special effort to be there for his “creator”, whether it’s for “girl’s night” (gossip, shipping, and nail art), helping with date clothes, or just anime. And after learning just how close she was to ending it all, he makes extra sure she knows just how much he appreciates her every day.


	34. <3/<3< UF!Aldyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some quadrant confusion with our two favorite scaly ladies. Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Hearts/Spades:** “Well, all _you_ do is freak people out with all your mad science shit,” Undyne retorts angrily, pinning Alphys in place with a slap of the wall by the shorter monster’s shoulder. But Alphys just giggles, causing a shiver to run up Undyne’s spine. “Ehehe, you really think so?~”


	35. <3 BrattyCatty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Like, these two should totally kiss.  
> *These two should, like, totally kiss.

**Hearts:** Bratty and Catty, Catty and Bratty — ask anyone and they'll tell you the two girls are practically joined at the hip, so you might be surprised to learn that they were bitter rivals when they first met. But they've grown up a bit since then (despite what _some_ people would say to the contrary), and, while Bratty can still be a little snappish and Catty can still be a little petty, the two of them have, like, totally worked out their differences and stuff. (Though the tantalizing possibility of make-up smooches keeps them from eliminating their arguments entirely.)


	36. <3 Pafriskus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two (mostly) pacifistic cinnamon rolls. Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Hearts:** “I THOUGHT, ONCE WE WENT ON THE DATE, THAT I WOULD BE ABLE TO RECIPROCATE YOUR FEELINGS FOR ME,” Papyrus confesses, but, though Frisk looks a little saddened, they're not nearly as upset as he thought they'd be. “You don't have to love me back to hold hands or hug,” they say, and he gasps, smile growing wider and wider as they describe something humans call a “QPP”. It sounds perfect for him, and he practically tackles the small human in his haste to thank them, discreetly wiping away the happy tears gathering in the corners of his eye sockets while Frisk is too busy being hugged to see.


	37. <> Alisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid and their favorite dinosaur lady. Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Diamonds:** The nice thing about being around Alphys is that they never have to hide. She puts herself down a lot about how she's such an awful friend, and, yeah, it does sometimes feel like all she wants to do is talk at them about anime, but Alphys _gets_ how they think in a way that none of the rest of their family quite seem to manage. She doesn't press, doesn't make them tell her why they have new scratches on their arms or what they were thinking of, just plays their favorite show and talks so they don't have to think anymore, and when she lapses into talking about whatever cool thing Undyne did the other day, they know that what she's really trying to say is, “It gets better.”


	38. <> Friskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kid and their best friend.

**Diamonds:** “I- I had that dream again,” they sniffle, clinging tightly around his pot, and he rolls his eyes. “How many times do I have to tell you? Trashbag doesn't actually remember a thing, no matter how much he loves to pretend he does, so as long as you keep up the goody-two-shoes act, you're fine — and do you really think your little murder sprees outweigh all mine?”


	39. <> Friskaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Determination and glamour. Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Diamonds:** Being a nonbinary kid in a cissexist world is difficult, but even if he didn’t grow up with humanity’s ruthlessness, Mettaton understands very well the challenges of being different, of not feeling at home in your own body. So when they have to deal with awful, nosy reporters asking what’s in their pants, or when they just wake up hating all the bits of themself they never wanted, it’s Mettaton they go to. After a shopping spree and a long lecture about how great they are, it’s a lot harder to feel so down.


	40. <3 <> Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer's a great time of year for a Bonefire!

**Hearts:** “When are you finally going to pay off your tab, Sans?” he sighs one night, and, not really expecting an answer, he almost misses Sans’s mumbled, “if we ever make it to next month, grillbz, i’ll pay it three times over.” When he looks over at the skeleton, Sans’s grin is tight around the edges and his eyelights are dim. The silence in the darkened bar is heavy with expectation, now, like there's something important he should be doing, but Grillby has no time to figure out what it is before Sans laughs bitterly and vanishes.

**Diamonds:** He's pretty out of it by this point, but not out of it enough to miss the ketchup bottle set pointedly within reach by a fiery hand. “...You know that I'm here for you, right?” Grillby crackles quietly. When it's clear that Sans isn't going to answer, the elemental sighs, “...You should finish that and go home,” a brief puff of smoke accompanying the words before he finishes, “...Your brother will be missing you,” and goes back to cleaning glasses.


	41. <> RT!Papysans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death bros. Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Diamonds:** He hates having to go behind his brother’s back like this, taking on more souls and lying about why Papyrus absolutely can’t try his side of the job for the day, but there’s no choice. Seeing what things are really like down there - seeing the _pointlessness_ of it all, how they waste their days away grubbing for money, for lust, for time - would destroy him. So whatever it takes, Sans will keep his brother’s innocence safe... even if Papyrus ends up hating him for it.


	42. <3< Friskdyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's aboat time I got this one up. I'd give you some kind of excuse for why it took me so long, but, honestly, I did it just for the halibut.  
> Requested by LainaFantasyGirl!

**Spades:** Your relationship with Undyne is weird. She'll do stuff like insult you until you do something Toriel would disapprove of in order to prove you're not a wimp, but she's not mean-spirited about it, and she doesn't ever push you too far when you say you can't do something. You get the feeling it's because she's trying to antagonize you into becoming the best you can be out of spite (your determination causes you to respond better to this tactic than you care to admit).


	43. c3< Sapdyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fish today, it seems.

**Clubs:** He doesn't know why his brother and best friend have been glaring at each other all evening, but it's making it really hard to have a good meal together. Finally he decides he's had enough of this and puts his fork down, with a clatter that makes the other two jump. “SANS, UNDYNE, I REALIZE THAT YOU TWO DO NOT ALWAYS GET ALONG,” he sighs, “BUT DO YOU THINK YOU COULD TONE IT DOWN SO THAT I MAY CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY WITH THE TWO PEOPLE WHOSE COMPANY I ENJOY MOST?”


	44. <3 c3< Papytans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's follow up that threesome with another tripleship! Brobot, anyone?

**Hearts:** The tall one is adorable in his naiveté, but is also strong enough to make him melt; a golden sun of contradictions whose light he feels honored to get to see. The short one, though, is an enigma, wrapped up in his ever-present smile and tied with a bow, as mysterious as the moon and with that same sense of distance. He wants to find out what makes both of them tick — and also, how good they both look when they clean up.

 **Clubs:** No matter how oblivious they both think he is, Papyrus has not failed to notice the enmity between his brother and his favorite robot. With all the glaring and pointed comments being thrown about, it would be rather difficult to miss. It gets bad enough that he ends up purposely sitting on an expertly-placed whoopie cushion so that the tension doesn’t escalate any further; his completely straight face sets both feuding parties a-giggle, and, after that, there are no more _incidents_ for a good, long while.


	45. <3 AT!Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ex-royal behind the stone door... and the pun-telling goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The AT stands for Altertale, if you aren't familiar with it. It's another Underflip AU - Sans and Toriel swap, Papyrus and Asgore swap, and Gaster and Asriel swap. (No sibling pair is romantically involved. Sans, Pap, and Gaster are all brothers, and Toriel and Asgore are siblings.)

**Hearts:** Telling jokes with the old man behind the door is always her favorite part of the day. On this particular visit, however, his punchline is good enough to get her to laugh unguardedly, and he tells her that her braying giggle is cute. She doesn't stop blushing for a week (and that's nothing compared to the first time she sees him).


	46. <3 RT!Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU Soriel. And I'm pretty sure this marks the last of LainaFantasyGirl's MTT-sized request pile!

**Hearts:** “i ruin everything i touch,” he says flatly, kneeling at her feet, but she gently grips his chin and raises it until he meets her eyes. “Adversity is what makes us strong. It is death that spurs the living ever onward, each nothing without the other, and it was you who showed me that.”


	47. <3 US!Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more Soriel to round out this group of three.

**Hearts:** The throne room is as empty and barren as always, populated only by the single, simple chair in the middle of the room and its ever-vigilant occupant. Sans knocks twice on the wall and steps in, noting the queen’s dark circles and steady grip on the throne’s arms even as he announces himself, but also watching the way the corners of her muzzle turn up a little at the sound of his voice. He throws his all into everything he does, but for his queen, for the woman who has lost so much and sacrificed so much more - he’d give up practically anything for the sake of her smile.


	48. <3 RG01/RG02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These guys really don't get much attention, huh?

**Hearts:** When he'd just been a newbie on the force, it had been 02 who had made him feel welcome and at home. He could have never dreamed they'd end up partners, and when they began drilling together, bouncing and waving their weapons in sync, he had to resist the urge to pinch himself. Finding out they returned his feelings made the world seem brighter, somehow — or maybe he was just dizzy from finally getting to see his partner’s ( _partner’s!!_ ) killer abs.


	49. <3 <> <3< Sanster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science skeles! (No, they're not related here.)

**Hearts:** He’d always admired the Royal Scientist’s writing, but now, seeing him in person, he can’t help but feel like he’s constantly tripping over his own feet. His usually-chill demeanor is turning into an almost puppy-dog-like eagerness to help Gaster in any way he can, and it’s cringeworthy how quickly he moves when a chance presents itself. Luckily, though, Gaster seems to think his flailing is cute, and that gives him the confidence not to wince when Alphys knowingly meets his eyes the next time he jumps to refill Gaster’s coffee mug.

**Diamonds:** “Why isn’t this _working_?” Gaster groans, marking yet another experiment down as a failure. “hey,” Sans soothes him, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. “some things just don’t make science.”

**Spades:** “If I didn’t know better, Sans, I would suspect you do these things for the sole purpose of pissing me off,” Gaster remarks, looking over another pun-filled sheet of calculations with a huff. Sans smirks, feet crossed on top of his desk. “well, it’s not the _sole_ purpose, but it’s up there.”


	50. <3 <> <3< Srisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, this one slipped by me. One more request for LainaFantasyGirl!

**Hearts:** Despite their propensity for flirting, Frisk didn’t notice exactly how much Sans had done for them on their trip through the Underground until well after they had left it. After they did notice, though, they couldn’t seem to stop. He was always there for them, making them laugh when ambassadorial duties got too rough or when they just needed someone to lean on, and it was getting harder and harder to leave his hugs - but he’d never be interested in someone like them.

**Diamonds:** “I don’t know who I am,” they sob, “I can’t tell if I’m me or Chara or if it was only me all along, and, Sans, what if I -” “you won’t,” he promises immediately, eyes hard but tender. “i won’t let you.”

**Spades:** “Funny thing,” they say, standing opposite him in the golden hall, “but the only reason I started this was to see what you could do — which means this is all your fault, right?” He glares, not bothering to dignify that with a response (ignoring the way something seems to crumple inside him at the thought), and they giggle, tapping the knife across their grinning teeth. “C’mon, big guy, where's that bad time you promised me?”


	51. <3 US!Papygore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're back in business, folks!
> 
> In which the tall underswap smoker skeleton smooches goat dad. Requested by Mrrogers!

**Hearts:** “Oh, Papyrus, I love you,” he bleats, overcome with laughter, and the skeleton freezes. “that so?” Asgore frantically backpedals, but slowly, thoughtfully, Papyrus leans up and places a kiss on his muzzle, smirking as the ex-King buries his blushing face in his hands.


	52. <3/<3< AfterDeath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the short skeleton (not that one. well, kinda) is romanced by himself from an alternate universe, who just so happens to also be death himself. Requested by SomniumofLight!

**Hearts/Spades:** There’s no such thing as “morning” or “night” in the save screen, but approximately every 24 hours, another glass flower appears for him, always accompanied by the same note: “i’ll always be here for you.” Today, it takes Geno approximately three seconds longer than usual to crumple it up and toss it over his shoulder. “not yet.”


	53. <3 Napstaren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sweet, shy monsters. Requested by Echoes!

**Hearts:** Sometimes, when Napstablook drifts through Waterfall, she’ll start singing, and they’ll stay to listen, despite feeling guilty about eavesdropping. They've considered asking her if she wants to collaborate on a song together — but, ooooo, then they'll have to admit that they've heard her sing, and, well, it isn't like their music is good enough for that anyway………

Eventually, Mettaton locks them in a ghost-proof room together until they both confess that they like each other’s music.


	54. Sans <3 Alphys <3 Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branch polyamory ftw. Requested by Wolfgirl87!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notation is starting to become a little complicated. Hopefully it's still understandable?

**Hearts and Hearts:** The logistics are complicated. Sans sits on this side, Undyne sits on that side, and the only movie they’ve all agreed on so far is Pacific Rim. But it’s worth setting aside their disagreements to spend time with Alphys, and Alphys loves them both, so Undyne refrains from complaining when Sans falls asleep during all the action sequences and Sans refrains from making puns during all the dramatic speeches, and, mostly, it works.


	55. <3 MT!Mettasans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafiatale. Or Mobtale, I guess. Either way, requested by Echoes!

**Hearts:** He breaches the curtains in a slinky little number and steps off the stage, singin’ as he makes his way through the crowd and settles down t’perch on my lap. My hands don’t know where ta put themselves; he chuckles, brushin’ a gloved hand over my cheekbone as he takes my hat and stands. If this was a certain fish’s idea, I think, watchin’ him sway back up front, I might hafta join Pap for trainin’ tomorrow after all.


	56. <> UF!Salphys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two anxious wrecks. Requested by Echoes!

**Diamonds:** “got your text.” She jumps, hastily scraping away the tears in the corners of her eyes, but it’s only Sans. “undyne makin’ you brag about the failed experiments again?”


	57. c3< Srara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey features ♥︎Charisk. Requested by Wolfgirl87.

**Clubs:** They’re waltzing around the living room, arms up to cradle an invisible partner, and when they spin, he sees red. One eye is open, one is closed, and he hates the way his fingers tremble as he grips the doorframe. _they love them_ , he reminds himself, and makes himself turn away.


	58. <> Papygore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goatdad deserves to be happy. Requested by Mrrogers!

**Diamonds:** Every morning Papyrus drops Frisk off at school, he greets Asgore with a bright smile. A smile like that could brighten anyone’s day, even that of an ex-king who has so much to apologize for — and, Asgore decides, even that of a young child who is not looking forward to school. When Papyrus next drops Frisk off, the smile on his face outshines the topiary’s, and, for once, Asgore feels pride in a job well done.


	59. <> RT!Srisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because humans aren't the only ones who need to be reminded of mercy sometimes. Requested by Shadowlit!

**Diamonds:** “it’s my fault,” the God of Death says, his humorless chuckle cut off as a slim hand brushes away his tears. “I forgive you,” the Emissary of Mercy whispers. “All you have to do now is forgive yourself.”


	60. <3 UN!Soriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un capítulo de Undernovela! Solicitado por PrincessQueenLillipop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpas por cualquier error en la traducción. El español vino de una mezcla de mi clase de décimo grado y el uso liberous de Google Translate.

**Corazones:** "¡O, Sín, tengo una chiste!" ella sonríe, mirando el cielo del noche. "¿Cuántos estrellas hay en el cielo?" Él sabe que la respuesta es "cincuenta," pero en cambio, dice, "muy pocos de eclipsar a ti."


	61. RT!Sans <> Frisk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly different take on a similar pairing. Requested by Shadowlit!

**Diamonds:** When they blink open their eyes in the save screen, he’s right in front of their face. “you ready to move on yet?” They shake their head emphatically, and he laughs, reclining back on nothing as he yawns and flashes them a thumbs-up.


	62. <3 <> Nicepants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly can't believe someone hasn't requested this already, lol.
> 
> Then again, I haven't posted it yet, either. Guess we're all a little too wrapped up in skeletons.

**Hearts:** “What do you even see in me?” Burgerpants hisses, tail lashing. You have no words to explain how BP makes you feel, how something in your very SOUL twists at the fact that the question had even occurred to him, and you don’t even try. Instead, gently, you place your hands on your partner’s cheeks and guide him into a SOUL-deep kiss, trying to communicate all the things you could never say.

 **Diamonds:** “You look like you could use a break,” the Nice Cream Guy says sympathetically, and you laugh, practically choking on it. “Buddy,” you say, eyes half-shaded and tone flat, “guys like me don’t _get_ breaks.” His nose scrunches up all wrinkly and you wait for the disbelief, the rejection, but it never comes; instead, when he opens his mouth, what comes out is “But- that’s not _right_ ,” and you can practically feel your HP ticking up one higher.


	63. Asgore <> (Undyne <3 Alphys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goat dad helps the angry fish with her anxious lizard gf. Requested by Wolfgirl87!

**Hearts and Diamonds:** It’s routine, now, to start up a pot of tea when he’s awoken by banging on his door in the early morning, but he really thought Undyne was over the part where she kicks down his door. Her face is a churning mass of emotions he knows all too well, though, so when she gasps, “She got me a ring??” he just bundles her close to his chest and lets her shake. “You will do fine, Undyne,” he hums, stroking her hair with one huge paw, “and I know you two will be very happy together.” 


	64. <3 Flob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first crackship request. Thanks to Kitaya for submitting!

**Hearts:** “You know,” Flowey says suspiciously, “you’ve been listening to me talk for way too long - are you _seriously enjoying spending time with me_?” Bob laughs, and Flowey draws back, the manic sound reminding him of… someone else. “At this point, Flowey, I would take _an eternity of Nyan Cat_ over hearing another hOI.”


	65. <3 <> MT!Sansby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Mafiatale (Mobtale? Same difference). Requested by PrincessQueenLillipop!

**Hearts:** “sorry ‘bout the mess,” I say, nodding at the marrow I'm dripping onto Grillby’s otherwise spotless floor. The bartender refuses to meet my eyes, still methodically splinting the broken bone. “........at least I know you’re safe.”

**Diamonds:** It had been an interrogation gone wrong, a reliable informant who turned out to have an unexpected chip on their shoulder, and Sans would’ve been dust if not for Grillby’s well-placed bullet. Now, the remains are gone, but Grillby hates the way the shadows under his best customer’s eyes seem to have grown deeper. “see, folks, this’s why i make an effort ta do my work here,” Sans says, to general laughter, but when Grillby meets the skeleton’s eyes on his way out, he’d have to be blind to miss the apology in Sans’s sockets.


	66. <> UF!Papygore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to figure out how I wanted to portray this, but I think I figured it out. Requested by Mrrogers!

**Diamonds:** “Thank you for your report,” Asgore rumbles, eyes glinting within the dark scraggles of his unruly hair. Papyrus nods crisply, as he always does, and, with a final salute, spins on his heel and leaves. It would be so _easy_ , he thinks, to strike him down, now (the way his claws dig into the wood of his throne; the slight tremor in his voice; the whisper of fabric as the king slumps, out of sight), but that would be unsporting, and so Papyrus gives the king another week to rest.


	67. <3 Drunk Sansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, let's call this that. Requested by Echoes!

**Hearts:** “Hhhhhhey, Sansy, think I could getta piece of that tailbone?” “unfortunately, my tailbone’s part of my spine, so i can’t detatch it for ya,” he winks. They pout — they really thought they had him, that time!


	68. <3 MT!Aldyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite lizbiens, this time mob flavored. Requested by PrincessQueenLillipop!

**Hearts:** It's like a weight vanishes off her shoulders when she almost trips over Undyne on her way up the stairs. The mobster is collapsed against the wall, feet outstretched - she probably didn't want to get Alphys’s couch dirty - and Alphys sighs, rubbing at her forehead as she goes to find her medkit. Obviously she'd prefer Undyne to stay safe and healthy, but if she had to collapse somewhere, Alphys is glad her apartment was the one Undyne chose.


	69. <3 <> <3< US!Papyra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's flip it turnways. Requested by P.A.R.A.N.O.I.D.!

**Hearts:** “sorry ‘bout them,” Papyrus says, tilting his head to indicate where Chara is very definitely not eavesdropping from behind a pillar. His date laughs. “That's alright; I know what siblings are like,” they say, and Chara _fumes_.

 **Diamonds:** It had been a bad day, up until Papyrus went to lie down and found a bar of chocolate on his pillow. A _whole_ bar, from Chara’s private stash. Recovering from his shock, Papyrus laughs; seems he owes Undyne a few bucks.

 **Spades:** They're wearing _his_ bandanna when they shamble into the hall this time, and Papyrus nearly kills them then and there. It feels like they should laugh, or smile, or _something_ when they see his expression, but their face remains blank. “I'm just helping you reach your fullest potential,” they say, and the eerie thing is, it really sounds like they believe it.


	70. <> BurgerSans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two depressed dorks. Requested by Laziest of Bones!

**Diamonds:** “I'm nineteen years old, and I've already wasted my entire life,” BP sighs, a humorless chuckle tinging the breath he takes as he collapses into Sans’s side. The skeleton’s grin tightens, but he just raises a hand and begins to gently scritch behind BP’s ears. ‘kid,’ he wants to say, ‘you don't even know the half of it,’ but he's not so cruel as to crush the hopes the kid never knew he had.


	71. <3 Alriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There should be more interaction between these two. Requested by Ringcaat!

**Hearts:** “She’s so c-composed,” Alphys breathes, picking absent-mindedly at the scales on the side of her thumb as she watches the televised address. “I’d n-never b-be able to sound that… regal, n-no matter how long I practiced.” “It’s kinda weird that you have a crush on both the guy who’s practically my dad _and_ his ex,” Undyne teases good-naturedly, guffawing when the comment prompts only a withering glare.


End file.
